Demigods Hunted
by SonofApollo42
Summary: Adopted by SonofApolloX
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm writing a story and I have no inspiration! So I need you guys to come up with some! This is my first story, and I need help!**

**Here is the form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent/ Family:

History:

Age 9-19:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Appearance

Hair Color/Streaks:

Hair Length/Cut:

Eye Color:

Weight:

Height:

Outside of Camp Outfit:

Camp Outfit:

Jewelry/Makeup:

Other Details

Do They Get Along With Cabin:

How Did They Get To Camp:

Summer Camper or All Year:

Weapon:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Enemies:

Best Friend:

Romance:

Quote or Motto:

Skills:

Godly Abilities:

When They Were Claimed:

Good or Bad:

Anything Else:

Example

**Here's my character!**

**Name- Lily Grove**

**Nickname- Lil**

**Godly Parent- Demeter**

**Mortal Parent- Alexander Grove**

**History: Was in school one morning when Hellhound attacked her and her best friend Jordan Deforest, who turned out to be a satyr, took her to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Age- 16**

**Hair Color- Light Brown**

**Hair Length- Down to her elbows**

**Eye Color- Green**

**Weight- 112 pounds**

**Height- 5'9**

**Outside of Camp Outfit- A deep green Spring Dress and a brown Sweater**

**Camp outfit- Skinny jeans and camp halfblood t-shirt. The same brown sweater.**

**Jewelry or Makeup- a tree-shaped earring.**

**Get along with cabin- Yes**

**How did they get to camp- brought by her protector, Jordan Deforest.**

**Summer Camper or All ear- All year**

**Weapon- Dagger named Thorn.**

**Personality- A sweet and caring person who also happens to be very smart. She is over protective and loyal**

**Likes- Gardening, Reading, Being with Friends, and being at CHB**

**Dislikes- Pollution, Factories, and Bullies**

**Fatal Flaw- She is very Stubborn.**

**Enemies- Ares campers.**

**Best Friend- PM me if you want your person to be her best friend.**

**Romance- PM me if you want your person to be her Boyfriend**

**Quote or Motto- none**

**Godly Abilities- She can grow plants very fast but it really tires her out. She is weaker when she is near pollution and factories.**

**Skills- She is very smart and she is a decent fighter and she is an amazing gardener**

**When they were claimed- on her introduction tour she walked by the Demeter cabin and she heard a voice inside their so she went in. There, she was claimed.**

**Good or Bad- Good**

**Anything Else- No**


	2. The List So Far

**Main Characters**

**Lily Grove, Daughter of Demeter( My own Character)Good**

**Eric Bodkin, Son of Apollo(submitted by SonofApollox)Good**

**Mayra "Mimi" Deleon, Daughter of Poseidon(submitted by owlinthesea)Good**

**Sean Masterson, Son of Khione(submitted by winkadinkthedemigodwitch)Good**

**Ricky Shade, Son of Nyx( submitted by Kronossucks0909)Bad**

**Kevin Bramble, Son of Demeter(Submitted by Fallchion Gallade 72)Good**

**Judith "Jude" Sistine( submitted by Delta Omega)Good**

**Other Characters**

**Landon Keyes, Son of Hermes( submitted by Im SmoKey)Good**

**Romances**

**Lily Grove x Eric Bodkin**

**Judith "Jude" Sistine x Sean Masterson**

**I need more people, so please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	3. Almost Ready!

**Main Characters**

**Lily Grove, Daughter of Demeter( My own Character)Good**

**Eric Bodkin, Son of Apollo(submitted by SonofApollox)Good**

**Mayra "Mimi" Deleon, Daughter of Poseidon(submitted by owlinthesea)Good**

**Sean Masterson, Son of Khione(submitted by winkadinkthedemigodwitch)Good**

**Ricky Shade, Son of Nyx( submitted by Kronossucks0909)Bad**

**Kevin Bramble, Son of Demeter(Submitted by Fallchion Gallade 72)Good**

**Judith "Jude" Sistine( submitted by Delta Omega)Good**

**Other Characters**

**Landon Keyes, Son of Hermes( submitted by Im SmoKey)Good**

**Romances**

**Lily Grove x Eric Bodkin**

**Judith "Jude" Sistine x Sean Masterson**

**I need more people, so please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	4. 12 Gone

**No one's POV**

**Welcome to Camp Half -Blood. It's a really nice place for demigods to be safe and train. At least it was, until 10 years after Percy and the gang defeated Gaea and the giants, some kids started to feel neglected. So they got their revenge by hunting down other demigods, which they thought was punishing the gods.**

**Mayra's POV**

**I was on Patrol with some other kids, when a girl suddenly fell. I looked at her and saw that there was a black knife in her stomach.**

"**Hunters." I heard a boy whisper. **

" **We're all going to die!" I heard another girl say.**

"**No we're not!" I shouted. " Now keep walking and keep your weapons ready"**

**Suddenly, a few other kids fell. It kept happening like this until it was just me. So I ran. I ran for what seemed like miles, dodging arrows and knives until I got out of the forest. All I remember is seeing Lily Grove and Eric Bodkin.**

**Lily's POV**

**There I was, sitting with my boyfriend Eric when suddenly Mayra Deleon came stumbling out of the forest. **

"**What happened?" Eric asked. We didn't get much out of her though because when she got to us, she passed out.**

"**Help! Somebody! Chiron?" I screamed. Chiron came and took her to the infirmary.**

" **Do either of you two know what happened?" Chiron asked.**

" **No she came out of the woods and passed out in front of us." Eric answered.**

" **Ah. Well. We'll interrogate her when she wakes up." Chiron said as he left. Eric walked me home to my cabin and an arrow hit the wall next to us. It had a note attached to it. It said: **

_**12 demigods gone tonight**_

_**When are you going to give up the fight?**_

_**- Ricky Shade**_

**Like it? Hate it? Review! ****J**

**By the way, I didn't mention a lot of people that might be in the story, so if your confused, you'll figure it out.**


	5. Drama!

Ricky's POV

I was feeling really good about myself. I killed 12 demigods tonight. Too bad that one escaped. What was her name? Mitzi? Mary? Mayra? There it was. Mayra. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice David Threshold walk up to me.

" Way to go dude." He said.

"What?" I asked.

" I heard you killed 12 demigods tonight! It's a new record! You didn't know that?" He replied while chuckling to himself.

"Whatever. Leave." I said. _ Gods I hate that kid._ I thought to myself.

_Back at Camp Half-Blood…_

Eric's POV

Lily and I decided to talk to Chiron and the council about the hunters.

" I say we just find their 'Camp' and burn it to the ground, along with everyone in it" Miguel Marez said.

" Shut up Marez." I replied to his stupid comment. " You sound like an Ares kid."

" So what?" That idiot said. " Maybe we need to be like Ares kids and kill everyone of them!"

" Shut up _Mickey_!" Lily said, putting contempt into her voice.

" Whatever Babe." Miguel said, flashing her a flirty smile. Lily got up, walked around the ping-pong table, slapped Miguel, and stormed out.

" Way to go Marez" I said.

"Well now." Chiron said " Let's all calm down, and I assume this meeting is over, yes?" We all mumbled our agreements and headed towards our cabins.

Sarah's POV

After that rather 'interesting' meeting, I decided to find my boyfriend, Miguel.

"Get over here Mickey!" I yelled when I saw him. He was flirting with yet another girl, as I suspected. When he saw me he turned to the girl, winked at her, and jogged over to me.

"What's up babe?" He asked

" We're through! I can't take it anymore! You're a jerk, your self centered, and you flirt with every girl you see!" I yelled, hoping he would at least show some emotion.

" Whatever" He said. He turned around to go find the girl he was flirting with. _I can't believe I liked him! He is such a jerk! _I thought.

Mayra's POV

I was in a dream. Don't ask me how I knew it was a dream, I just felt it. I was at the Hunter Camp, and judging by the familiar surroundings, it was in New York.

I saw that guy Ricky Shade, and I recognized him. When we were being ambushed, I saw his face. He was the person who threw the black knives. He was talking with David Threshold and Paradise Holmes about why he let me escape.

"I didn't mean to! OK?" He said, sounding like a little kid.

" Yeah? Well you 'haven't been meaning too' a lot lately!" Paradise said.

"Yeah your going to have to hunt her down. We're tired of having you mess up!" David told him.

"Fine. I will." Ricky said. I woke up right after he said that, in a cold sweat. I didn't remember much, but I knew one thing. I was being hunted by one of their best hunters.

**Please people! Review!**


	6. Author's Note!

A.N. A few people in the last chapter's godly parent were not told. So, I have them all in the author's note.

Paradise Holmes- Daughter of Nemesis, goddess of Revenge and Balance

Miguel Marez- Son of Caerus, god of Luck

David Threshold- Son of Morpheus, god of Dreams

Sarah Miller- Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty

Also, I'm thinking of canceling this story because I can't think of anything for more chapters. If you want me to keep going PM me and help me come up with an idea!

Thanks,

SonofApollo42


	7. Mayra's Problem

**Thank you Owlinthesea for the amazing idea for this chapter!**

_Flashback_

"_Fine. I'll do it." Ricky said. After he said that, I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't remember much, but I knew one thing. The Hunters were sending their best hunter after me._

_The Next Night…_

Mayra's POV

I needed to tell the council. I ran to the rec. room and sure enough, Eric and Miguel were at each other's throats again.

"Shut up Miguel!" Eric shouted "I'm going to kill you!"

"Do it then!" Miguel retorted.

Eric drew his crossbow and Miguel drew his throwing knives and they were both about to attack when I screamed, "Guys!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"I have something to tell all of you!" I told them.

"Go ahead Mayra. What do you need to say?" Chiron asked. So I started to tell them about my dream. When it was done, Chiron said, "Well we better put everyone on high alert, and you had better sleep in the Big House tonight" Everyone murmured their agreements. Everyone started to head off in 2's and 3's towards their cabins. When Chiron had me set up in a guest room I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to the sound of screaming and swords clanging. I ran outside to see a whole bunch of Hunters fighting a lot of Campers. Suddenly I heard someone enter the room. It was Judith, a daughter of Hermes. She said, " Mayra! Jane is gone!" You see Jane Lock is my best friend, and she's a daughter of Janus. I couldn't accept that she had disappeared. So I ran out of the Big House and into the middle of a battle.

Eric's POV

I was fighting Will Anderson, who used to be good. It was close combat, so I was using my throwing knives as daggers. He had two daggers which he used against me. He used one to stab at me, but I used a disarming maneuver and his dagger was on the ground. H e used his abilities to run behind and he cut my back. It was a painful blow, but it wasn't fatal. I turned around and stabbed him in the shoulder. He fell to his knees, but then he got up and kicked me in the face. I fell back and soon he was standing over me dagger in hand, about to gut me like a fish. He stabbed but I rolled away, grabbed a throwing knife, and threw it at him. It hit him in the side and it stuck there. He fell, and I stood up and looked down at him. I had a knife, and I could end his life right then and there. But I just couldn't. He used to be like a little brother to me. So instead I helped him up. " Get out of here and never come back." I said. He looked at me mournfully, and looked like he was about to say something, but instead he ran away.

Lily's POV

After the battle, I was just walking around with my friend Judith, when we found a note.

"Another note? Seriously? What is this?" Judith said.

"Shut up Zorro. I'm reading." I said. The note read:

Dear Mayra Deleon,

If you want to see your friend Jane again,

You will offer your life for hers.

Your 'friend',

Ricky Shade

**A.N. I'm thinking about doing another Submit a Demigod story but with Egyptian Demigods! Think I should? Review!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

**This is an author's note. I am sorry for not updating in so long, and when I finally update, it is an author's note. I am sorry for all the people who submitted characters, but I have lost interest in making this story, and I am putting this story up for adoption. If you want to adopt it, pm me and you can have it.**

**-SonofApollo42**


End file.
